Resignations and Resolutions
by CascadePD
Summary: The SGC Committee has an adjenda and someone has to go... Occurrs prior to the events of The Intruder.
1. Chapter 1

**Resignations and Resolutions**

By CascadePD

Rating T (for language)

Spoilers: Anything up to Intruder

Disclaimer: I don't own them…duh.

Summary: What happened to Elizabeth and John while they were on Earth prior to the events of The Intruder. I have taken a bit of artistic license with the timing of the flashbacks shown in the episode.

A/N: After MANY complaints that my past works are often "too dang short" to quote a review (God I loved that one!) here is my first delve into a full-length fic in…oh geez….when was Sentinel on the air again? Yeah okay, so it's been a while!

oOoOo

Chapter 1

"I've met someone…" Simon's words echoed in her ears. Dinner forgotten, she had left abruptly feeling like she'd been slapped in the face. Not wanting Simon to see how badly he'd hurt her, she fled not even saying goodbye. Her ride home seemed to pass by in a matter of seconds. Tears escaped her eyes betraying her perfect composure. Mentally she scolded herself for letting Simon get to her. _I've dealt with the Wraith…I can handle this._

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of her apartment unlocking the door. Elizabeth absently removed her shoes and tossed her jacket and purse on the front hall table as she passed by. Making her way to the nearly bare refrigerator, she opened it finding the object of her desire. She uncorked the nicely chilled bottle of wine, pouring the pink substance into a glass. She sipped the wine allowing the tangy liquid to spread across her tongue. Taking the full glass to the living room, she spread out onto the plush sofa pulling a lap blanket closely around her. Lightning flashed beyond the windows illuminating the night sky, thunder following shortly behind. _Great…rain…perfect end to a perfect day,_ she thought sardonically.

The shock was wearing off and the reality of the evening was starting to set in. Another tear threatened to escape. She wiped it away She stared at a lone piece of lint from the blanket that had attached itself to the lace of her blouse. Elizabeth allowed another tear to form and slowly trail down her face.

Confusion and contradiction dominated her thoughts. It was petty to be upset that Simon had left her. Regardless, it angered her that Simon had cheated on her. She knew in the end, this was largely her fault. She had been unrealistic in thinking that Simon would take a VHS version of a Dear John in stride. Like he wouldn't be hurt? Elizabeth couldn't expect a flesh and blood man to not assume that it was over, to not assume that he would never see her again; because that had been the reality. She didn't know if she would ever come back. She had known it then, but was too much of a coward to tell him in person. What if he had talked her out of going, like she had been afraid of then?

Here she sat again, year later, and still in the same position. Finding Simon's name on the list of top physicians to embark on the next phase of the Atlantis mission was a shock. She was pleased to see his name there but just couldn't understand why Carson did not have him on the confirmed list. Hearing Carson say that Simon had refused to sign the consent forms was quite a blow. Why would he not want to go? Finally Elizabeth would be able to stop arguing with her heart. Simon would be there with her. No more confusion. Her heart could stop betraying her mind.

But no, he needed more time. Simon needed more time? She should have known then. There she was a master of reading people and she couldn't see what was in front of her face.

As she took another sip of the wine, another thought came to mind. Even though she felt great animosity towards Simon, she realized he had done her a favor. A sense of relief washed over her. She was free. She didn't have to worry what her head wanted and what her heart wanted. Simon made that decision for her. She had been fighting a losing battle from the moment she stepped through that stargate into the great unknown. She no longer loved Simon. The trip home only confirmed the fact. She allowed a small smile at the thought.

Though Elizabeth had found freedom, she wished that she could go back and change how she treated her crew over the last year. On so many occasions she had wanted to reach out to someone else for companionship, but chided herself when she would get too close because of Simon...because of decorum. She had almost lost those dearest to her on too many occasions. She never allowed herself the opportunity to tell them how much they meant to her.

How much _he_ meant to her.

She couldn't bear the thought of losing him to the Wraith or to her own inaction. Elizabeth knew that it was too close the last time. He ran up the stairs looking back only once. She knew in her heart she'd never see him again. He wanted to play kamikaze and it was the only way to save them and to save Earth. In that last look, she tried to hide the regret and fear. She was afraid she'd never be able to see that devilish grin that gave her the butterflies every time he flashed it. She was afraid she loved him more than just a friend. She was afraid that he didn't feel the same way. She was petrified that the wrong people would find out.

Elizabeth finished the wine and rose from the sofa. Padding over to the balcony door, she peered over the cityscape, watching the lightning. Streams of water were just beginning to trail down the pane. Elizabeth admired the differences of the two cities: Washington DC and its low buildings and grand monuments versus Atlantis's tall elegant spires teetering over a great nameless ocean. She felt a pang of longing for Atlantis. Her city. Her people. Her home.

A tentative knock on her door stirred her from her reverie. Dread edged in as she walked across the apartment. She silently begged for the person on the other side of the door to be anyone other than Simon. Her pulse pounding she peered out the peephole finding messy dark hair, and a face sporting a wince. She wiped her face from any smeared makeup and tears. Deeming it safe, Elizabeth exhaled a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She opened the door, dread replaced with curiosity.

She watched him scratch the back of his head. He seemed to be staring very intently at a mud spot on the carpet. She smiled at the man before her. "Major?"

Sheppard started, finally taking his eyes off the carpeted floor. "Hi…do you mind if I…" he gestured at the space behind her.

"Yeah…come on in," she offered, taking his jacket laying it on top of her own on the table. "So what brings you here? This isn't really in your neighborhood," she commented, following him into the main living room.

"Uh, no. It isn't," he quickly answered. Hoping to divert the conversation, John admired the small but functional apartment. It was immaculate and adorned with souvenirs, he assumed, from her many world travels. " Exactly what I expected. This place really suits you." He was silent for a moment as he really looked at her for the first time. He noticed her eyes were reddened and her make-up streaked from tears. He hesitantly asked, "Uh…are you okay?"

She thought for a moment, and then replied coyly. "Yes and no." After an uncomfortable silence, she remembered her manners. "Oh my, I didn't offer you anything! Can I get you something to drink?" He shook his head, declining the offer. Elizabeth led him towards the sofa, offering him a seat. She gracefully sat on the couch tucking one leg under her. "Maj—John," correcting herself. "I know you didn't fly 1000 miles out of your way just to make small talk. What's on your mind?" she easily diverted the conversation away from herself.

Sighing, he collapsed onto the couch. "Nothing really," he straightened up with a half-smile. She raised an eyebrow in questioning. Sheppard decided is wasn't worth fighting, "I just had a visit across town with Ford's next-of-kin." He paused for a moment, "That's just the weirdest term next-of-kin. Why don't they just say relative?" John shook his head as he digressed. "Anyway, I owed it to him to deliver the message in person. I wonder how that must feel. Getting some jerk at your door telling you that your cousin is lost, can't find him, and oh yeah, even if we do find him, he may never be the same again?" He suddenly stood and made his way to the same balcony door Elizabeth stood at a few minutes earlier. "It's shitty. It's shitty hearing it and it's shitty saying it."

He turned and looked at her. Concern was etched on her face. "I've never had to do this, Elizabeth. It's always been someone else's responsibility to deliver the bad news. I don't know if I'm cut out for this command." Sheppard lightly leaned against the glass door and brought a hand to his weary face rubbing his forehead. Images of Aiden and his newly blackened eye ran through his mind. "I wasn't supposed to command. God knows I've never taken my career seriously enough to plan for this.

"The crazy question is, What nut job would actually want a fuck-up like me commanding anyway? Look at the mess I've created already. Look at what happened to Ford."

"What are you saying, John?" Fear grabbed her heart as she considered the possibility of him not returning to Atlantis.

"Honestly? I don't know. He is my friend…was my friend. My teammate. He had my back and I had his. Now that's gone…he's gone.

"How many more do we have to lose Elizabeth? How many before it's too many? Before they shut us down? Part of me says that I can't go back to that."

She was stunned to hear the heartfelt words coming from her second-in-command, her friend. Elizabeth had always felt an attraction to John. The moment he sat in the Ancient chair he had her attention. Whether it was his boyish good looks, or his kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar smile. She adored him. Now he was baring his soul to her. The tightly held walls were crumbling. The real John was standing in front of her. No cocky remarks, no cynicism. She knew that she had to do everything in her power to make sure he stayed with her. '_With Atlantis' _she corrected herself. She was not the priority.

"John, I know how you're feeling right now…probably better than anyone."

"No, I don't think you do. It's not your fault that the Wraith were awakened. You didn't kill that freak as she drained the life out of your CO. You didn't kill Sumner. You didn't find a missing Wraith tracking device and then lead your team to dozens of worlds with the Wraith following shortly behind. And then to have to literally sit back and watch as they destroyed entire civilizations. You didn't command Ford and send him into that ocean to become some kind of weird superfreak, did you?"

Elizabeth was startled at his outburst and brutal honesty. She was compelled to be closer to him. She rose from the sofa and stood next to him at the balcony door. She carefully put her hand on his arm.

Attempting to soothe him she calmly disagreed. "Those things were not your fault, John. You didn't know—"

"Ignorance is not innocence, Elizabeth!" he shouted cutting her off mid sentence. She jerked her hand away.

Sternly she retorted, anger edging in on her already exhausted emotions, "It's not guilt either, Major. Now I will not have you bowing out of your command because it's too hard. You're better than that. I personally vouched that you were the right man for the job to the President and the sub-committee. You don't back down from a challenge. I've seen you face impossible odds and come out none the worse for wear. Frankly, I refuse to believe that you could live with yourself if you ran. "

With steel cold eyes he stared back at her. "Well maybe you don't know me very well at all."

"I guess not…I didn't know you were such a coward." She saw a spark of irritation and something else. She had hit a nerve, but he kept his mouth shut. Odd, Sheppard could _never_ keep his mouth shut when someone upset him. Much like Rodney, a sarcastic comment would usually follow.

Elizabeth chose her next words carefully, playing on his obviously conflicting emotions. "Amazing. A man, who had the courage to make a morally correct decision to go against direct orders to return to base, rescued a small contingent of army rangers behind enemy lines. That same man had his chopper fired upon by insurgents and was able to bring back said chopper and team of rangers alive. That just doesn't sound like the same man that is standing in front of me now.

"In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're being less than truthful with me"

Sheppard closed his eyes and dropped his head. He sighed deeply and allowed his piercing green gaze to fall upon her. "You would think that." Abruptly, he turned back to the front door. Grabbing his jacket he stormed out of the apartment leaving Elizabeth in shock.

_What the Hell just happened?_ _I was so sure he'd come clean. _Suddenly Elizabeth realized that in so many words he'd just given his resignation. _Oh no! No no no no no!_

Rushing to the door she grabbed her coat and stumbled out the door trying to place one foot into her shoe. Catching herself on the hallway wall, she slowed enough to completely slide the shoe on to her foot. She picked up the pace racing towards the elevator, only to find the doors already closed and the car on its way to lobby. Muttering a curse, she made for the stairwell, desperate to catch up to the man who meant so much to her. _Stupid Elizabeth! The man tried to bare his soul to you. Why don't you just shoot him next time?_ Bursting out of the front doors to the apartment building into the pouring rain, she spotted John a half a block ahead of her half inside a cab.

"MAJOR! JOHN!" she hollered over the din of the thunderstorm. Running as fast as her sodden shoes could take her, she chased after him.

He never heard her desperate plea. The taxi door slammed shut and pulled into traffic.

"JOHN!" she cried again, hot tears stinging at her eyes falling unbidden down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resignations and Resolutions**

**By Cascade PD**

Rating T

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update this! Between getting sick, my cat dying, and trying to get a promotion at work, real life has been busy! Oh, and don't mention to my boss that I wrote half of this while I'm here at work, okay? Thanks!

oOoOo

Chapter 2

'_Well that didn't go well_" John thought as he watched the city lights reflect on the raindrops trailing down the taxi window. He closed his eyes remembering the pain he saw in her eyes as he left the apartment. '_No…it had to be this way, John. You did the right thing_.' Somehow the assurances he tried enforcing into his mind didn't take away the guilt. He knew that she would be angry with him, but knowing and experiencing were two different things. It felt wrong. He'd anticipated her to try and talk him out of resigning. The utter disappointment on her face…the betrayal…he'd never expected that. Her tear streaked face on top of it…_'Jesus, she was already upset. Why did I have to go and make it worse? Oh sure she _said_ she was fine…why do women always do that? They're never really fine! So what was it? Why had she been crying?_

The more he pondered the idea of Elizabeth Weir crying, the more it concerned him. He had served over a year with her and never once had he seen her like that; almost vulnerable. He knew she wasn't made of steel and had feelings, but John knew that it was something major that had caused her tears. Even when her 'older' self passed, she didn't cry. _'Who did this to her?' _He pursed his lips into a tight frown. He folded his fingers into a tight fist and pounded his knee in frustration, angry at the invisible force that had already upset Elizabeth. _'Well now that you've fucked this up, you'll never know, now will you?' _

'_No, you did the right thing…you did the right thing.'_ He told him self again, repeating it like a mantra.

oOoFLASHBACKoOo

The trip through the gate was instantaneous as usual and the familiar sights of the Earth gate room appeared in front of him. However, an unfamiliar voice beckoned to the group.

"Welcome back to Earth everyone! I'm General Landry."

John cast a questioning glance at Rodney who merely shrugged in response. Elizabeth, quick with her manners as always, broke the puzzled silence.

"General Landry, this is a surprise!" she stated hefting her duffel bag to her left hand so she could shake the proffered General's hand.

"Ah, Dr. Weir, I presume? I've heard a lot about you. Don't worry, General O'Neill was very kind." Landry chuckled at her raised eyebrows.

Taking the teasing in stride, Elizabeth smiled and introduced her counterpart, "Thank you General, this is my 2IC, Major John Sheppard."

"General." John performed a salute and waited for his superior's command.

"At ease, Major." Landry replied only glancing at Sheppard. The entourage of explorers began filtering out of the gate room towards the infirmary for their routine check ups. Landry escorted Dr. Weir and Sheppard into the elevator.

Curiosity getting the better of her, "Speaking of General O'Neill, is he—"

"—In D.C." he finished. The elevator doors opened, depositing the trio near the infirmary. Landry continued, "Jack actually took a desk job, can you believe it?"

John watched her face as she smiled knowingly. He had heard how much O'Neill had struggled with the idea of commanding this base. "No, he doesn't seem the type." She responded, bemused.

"Tell me about it. But after the insanity of this job, I'm starting to understand why." They rounded a corner and stopped in front of the infirmary doors. Landry smiled and began to retreat towards the elevators. " Well, I'm keeping you from your infirmary visit. I've scheduled a briefing at 1030. "

"We'll be there General." Elizabeth replied, as she and Sheppard watched him leave. He offered a curious glance at her, wondering what she made of the new base commander. Her response was a pair of raised eyebrows. John grinned and opened the door allowing her to enter the infirmary first.

oOoOo

"You wanted to see me General." John stood at rapt attention inside Landry's office. The briefing was lengthy between the Atlantis expedition department heads and SGC committee. When it was finally finished, Sergeant Harriman had stopped the Major, notifying him that Landry wanted to see him in his office. Somehow, John didn't get a warm fuzzy feeling about this private meeting. When the brass wants to see you in private, it usually meant you were in trouble. Or at least, that's how it had always been in _his_ career.

"Please sit down Major. I'm not one for pleasantries Major so I'll cut right to the chase. The SGC Committee, Colonel Caldwell, and I, are concerned about the command of Atlantis. More specifically, the potential influence and emotional attachments that may hinder the ability to command successfully."

"Sir?"

"How do you feel about Dr. Weir?"

Suspecting a trap, the Major quickly replied, "I don't see what that has to do with anything." _Oh stupid move John!_ Sheppard cringed after realizing what he had just said to a two-star General. Silently, he hoped that Landry would chalk up the insubordination to being away from the chain-of-command for too long.

Landry shot him a look to kill. "Major, I'm not used to asking twice. How do you feel about Dr Weir?"

Choosing his words carefully, John replied, "I respect her leadership. She is…an asset to the SGC."

"You respect her? On at least one occasion you directly disobeyed a direct order from her. For example, the nano-virus incident."

"There were lives at stake. I felt I could help them instead of being locked up in a remote area of the city. As it turns out, I was able to shut down the nano-virus successfully."

"Regardless, there are other concerns that need to be addressed. A member of the expedition, who has asked to remain anonymous, sent a rather lengthy complaint regarding the leadership of Atlantis. One of the many things this disgruntled person mentioned was the relationship between yourself and Dr. Weir."

"Relationship, sir?

"This person seems to think that the two of you have grown rather close over the last year. He seemed to feel that it was detracting from the leadership dynamics within the city. Admittedly, this person did not present supporting evidence that the committee saw as relevant. However, the marine detachment sent from the Daedalus witnessed an…event, shall we say, between yourself and Dr. Weir a week ago that raised some eyebrows.

John paled considerably by the General's implication. He knew that there were people who had seen himself and Dr Weir hugging when he had returned from the 'suicide mission.' What he didn't realize was that it would be taken completely out of context and presented to the SGC Committee. He had never considered his personal feelings to become fodder for the expedition members. He knew he had to watch himself when it came to Elizabeth. John knew he couldn't get too personal, no matter how much he had wanted to. Oh, and he had wanted to on many occasions.

He recalled the first time he met Elizabeth inside the Ancient outpost in Antarctica. He'd felt an instant attraction then. That attraction was only solidified into something much more real when Kolya had threatened her life. He knew at the moment Kolya told him she was still alive, that he would do anything to protect her. He loved her. Since that time, he'd been ignoring the dull ache of longing to protect her position with the expedition. His position had merely been an afterthought.

The General's stern voice shook John from his thoughts. "You do realize that you are a hairs width from violating the code of conduct that has been set for this expedition?

"Major, I will not force you to leave your posting with Atlantis. However, I will warn you that once Colonel Caldwell returns, the SGC Committee will meet and appoint him to the position of military commander. He will not tolerate any disobedience, and he will most certainly not tolerate any inappropriate fraternization.

"In fact, I can predict that he will be making your life, and probably that of Dr. Weir's as well, very difficult." Landry paused to let the reality of the situation sink in.

"I think you know what to do, Major. You're dismissed."

John had known what to do. His blood boiled at the thought of one of the expedition members betraying them like that. He had known exactly who it was, even if he couldn't prove it. Kavanaugh, who was already on his shit list, was now moved directly to the top spot.

For now, revenge would have to wait. If he requested a transfer elsewhere, he could eliminate the risk to Dr. Weir's position. That was an easy enough process. However, getting Elizabeth to understand was a totally different problem.

OOoENDFLASHBACKoOo

The cab slowed to a stop in front of the hotel the Air Force had booked for him. He paid the driver and exited the cab into the pouring rain. Before John reached the shelter of the hotel's awning, a furious voice called from behind him.

"Just what the HELL do you think you're doing?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Resignations & Resolutions**

**By CascadePD**

Rating K

A/N: Thanks to everybody who has taken the time to review! You have all really made my day. Hey Espiritu ---they finally hash it out! )

Chapter 3

Wiping away the tears, Elizabeth briefly questioned her sanity as she hailed a taxi. A cab pulled up to the curb allowing her to enter.

"Where to?" the cabbie curtly asked.

"Follow that car!" She pointed from the back seat at the retreating cab, her wet sleeve spraying water in the driver's face.

The driver wiped the moisture from his eyes and did a double take at the obviously insane woman in the back seat. "You GOTTA be kiddin' me lady! This ain't TV." the cabbie retorted as though she had grown a third eye. Elizabeth was in no mood to be diplomatic or even kind. She glared at him, one eyebrow rising evilly. The man cowered, "Ooookaayyy... Following that car it is."

Elizabeth frowned at the taxi in front of her as though it has personally done her harm. She was angry at the turn the day's events had taken. Had events been one or the other…Simon or John, she probably could have taken the emotional rollercoaster in stride. But both of them dropping bombs like that in one day? Even her resolve wasn't that strong.

Her normally patient exterior was shredded and bare emotion was bleeding through. Her tears had calmed considerably and now her nerves were treating her to agitation. Sheppard's taxi pulled into a vacant spot near the awning of the hotel she presumed he was staying at. The driver of her cab pulled in right behind them.

"Thaddal be $10.50 lady." The cab driver called out to her.

Elizabeth got out of the cab. She stuck her head back in the open door to give him his money. Suddenly, she realized that in her haste to catch up to John, she had forgotten her purse.

"Wait here." She requested, ignoring the cursing of the driver.

She turned around to see John running towards the awning. She called out as venomously as possible, "Just what the HELL do you think you're doing?"

Startled, John turned around to see the furious face of the Atlantis Commander. "Elizabeth? What are you doing--."

"Answer me, Major!" she demanded.

"You don't give me orders…not here…not now." He answered flippantly. John turned back towards the hotel entrance.

She lunged forward grabbing his jacket sleeve, stopping him. "John…what's going on? This behavior…it isn't like you."

"No it isn't." he stated, yanking free from her loose grip.

"Please! Don't go," she begged catching up to him under the awning. Ignoring her, he kept walking towards the hotel door. "So that's it? You're giving up on me? " She called out. "I don't believe it!"

Suddenly he stopped walking and rounded on her, his resolve gone. "Jesus Christ Liz! I can't pull one over on you…can I?"

"Excuse me?" she questioned, choosing to ignore the use of her hated nickname.

He took a step closer, invading her personal space. "This." Sheppard spread his arms wide flipping water off of his jacket. "This was all planned out. I was going to tell you I couldn't go back. You? You were supposed to accept my resignation without question. Dumb huh? Like you would ever let someone leave Atlantis without a fight." He smiled ruefully.

"No, not likely. So this was all a ruse? Why John…why the lies?" She questioned, her teeth chattering as the icy water seeped through her clothing.

"Not entirely lies good Doctor. I did see Ford's cousin today. I wonder when they will pull the plug because too many of my men and your brilliant scientists aren't returning home alive. I know that the Wraith awakening was my fault…I'm not deluded or arrogant enough to think otherwise."

"Then why, John?" she asked pushing her soaking hair from her face. "Why are you playing games?"

"I'm not playing, Elizabeth!" exasperated, he grabbed her shoulders holding her at arms length. "Don't you understand? They don't want me back. They have threatened your position and mine!"

"They? They who?"

"Caldwell, Landry, and the rest of the SG committee."

She shook her head in confusion. "Why? How? They don't have the power--."

"They do when it comes to me." He interrupted.

The mental light bulb came on in her mind finally understanding his ploy. Relief washed over her knowing the truth. "Okay, so what is their bargaining chip?"

John exhaled sharply. "They know."

"Know what, John. You're going to have to give me more detail. I can't read your—"

"How I feel about you Elizabeth! About how we hugged in the control room after the Daedalus transported me down. Someone must've leaked it to Caldwell. Between that and Kavanaugh's hour long video-rant, they've put two and two together."

"How…how you feel about me?" she asked, her mind barely wrapping around the concept. Elizabeth had never considered the possibility that John would share her feelings.

"Jeez…I…its just…we…there's this…God, Elizabeth…I…" He started many sentences and then took a deep breath. "I care about you." He said quickly, afraid of her reaction.

Her breath caught in her throat. Was he saying what she thought? Afraid of being wrong, Elizabeth played dumb. "I care about you too John…I care about everyone on the Atlantis mission…well except maybe Kavanaugh." She rambled nervously.

"No, I don't think you get it." He lifted a hand to the side of her face wiping away a droplet that had fallen from her hair to her cheek with his thumb. "I can't pretend I don't have feelings for you. I've almost lost you too many times. When Kolya said you were dead, a part of me died too. All I wanted to do was to make him and all the Genii pay in blood. When I found you alive but his hostage, I prayed to God that I wouldn't lose you again. I can't stop caring about you, and I can't go back to Atlantis knowing that you don't feel the same way because of…because of _him_."

Elizabeth stared speechlessly as a fresh batch of hot tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey…hey don't cry." He pulled her into a hug. John's earlier felt guilt bubbling to the surface again. "Look, I'm sorry to lay all this on you. I mean it already looks like you've had a hell of a night."

Her tears fell uncontrollably, "He left me…Simon left me…and I don't have any cab fare!" she blubbered.

"What?"

"I forgot my purse at my apartment and I can't pay the driver—" she sobbed hysterically.

"No." he interrupted shaking his head. If she had not been so upset the situation might've been funny. "Not that. Wait here." John let her go, pulling out his wallet from the back pocket of his pants. He ducked back into the rain and ran to the driver's side door. He handed the small wad of bills to the driver. The driver responded with a rude gesture and peeled away from the sopping wet couple. Elizabeth shivered from the cold.

John realized the ridiculous state they were in; drenched and freezing. "Elizabeth, you want to come up to my room and warm up? No funny business, I swear."

She could only respond with a dejected nod. He put his arm around her shoulders and escorted her into the lobby. A few moments later they were in his hotel room. He grabbed two towels and handed one to Elizabeth. "So, do want to tell me what happened?" he asked gauging by her earlier reaction that she may not be ready to share. To his surprise, she didn't hold back.

"He told me that he found someone else while we were gone. I mean, I told him to do it. I thought we were going to die a painful, ugly death at the hands of the Wraith." She moaned at her bad pun. "I know its all my fault that he left. But now you're leaving me too."

"Crap. I'm so stupid. Oh God, sweetie, I should never have told you this. The last thing you need is to hear my problems. Come here," he said pulling her into a tight embrace.

"You can't do this John. I don't think I can do this without you there." her plea partly muffled into his shirt.

He rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her, "Caldwell will take command…you'll be fine."

"No!" she cried pulling away from him suddenly. She began a frantic pace across the hotel room. "I don't care about command. I need you John. Just you. When I thought I was going to die at the hands of Kolya, the only regret I had was that I wasn't able to tell you how I felt. I can't sleep when you're off world on missions." She stopped pacing in front of him and stared into his green eyes. "A part of me crumbles to pieces when you're in danger. I've never had the chance or the courage to tell you before now, John. Don't you get it? You're my rock. You drive me crazy and you're what keeps me sane. You're--"

John suddenly wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's waist and kissed her. "I get it."

Elizabeth smiled, and then ran her hands into his damp hair, pulling him down to meet her lips in another kiss. "I thought you said no funny business?"

He returned her smile and whispered, "I lied about that too."


End file.
